thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
End of Archdemons
The Abyss; a wretched place, full of evils and birthplace of monstrous things. I came from one of it’s spawn. He and I are of the same class, much like a royal bloodline. We are Archdemons of the Abyss. However, I escaped my fate by means unknown to me. That still does not change what I am, yet that is quite fortunate now that it has come to this point. Now, I am the only one who can stop my father, Archdemon Lucifer. It all began when my mother, Archangel Hashmal, was “forced with my father”. Not too soon was I born, already a man. Maybe part of the reason why my fate was changed was due to my uprising of protective feelings towards my mother. I had only been born just a few minutes ago, and yet I was enveloped in a hurricane of one emotion; rage. I wanted to strike out my father, but something held me back. Was it my mother, not wanting her new child to become like his terrible father, or was it something else? I wouldn’t know, as that hurricane was quickly replaced by dull emotions as I knelled to hold my mother’s hand. My father stood there waiting, his enormous birdlike figure ominously watching over us. I could see the contempt in his eyes, but I did not care I had my mother to keep calm. Then, he left. Years later, I watch over the first city of Hell, Limbum. It was less a city, and more of a wall. It had to be. It was the last of the first defenses of Hell… And yet, my father blasted through it in seconds. Then, just as soon as he appeared, he left. After all this was not his invasion, this was an invasion led by Archdemon Satan. It’s hard to see another Archdemon asking another for help, and yet he had done it. I have learned that Archdemons cannot be so easily killed. So, I produced my blood to anoint my future mother’s blade. How she, an Archangel, trusted me so easily to anoint her blade, I might never know the full truth. Simply that I felt strongly familiar to her. Soon, there was one final battle, culminating in the death of Archdemon Satan. Hell left almost destroyed, and the middle ground between Heaven and Hell annihilated never to heal again. I wish I could have seen her fight. I’m sure she would have been amazing. Unfortunately, anointing an Archangel’s blade took a lot more out of me than I would have expected, and thus I was stuck in a tomb underneath a city of Hell. Fortunately, due to my presence under the city, it was not destroyed like the rest. It would much later be a shining beacon within Hell, I would see when I awoke from my slumber. My tomb was not so easily accessible, not even to the most acclaimed of dungeon delvers. It would take strong will to even know of the place. Part of that is due to my overwhelming presence, as all Archdemons have. Even the presence of my father on Earth would cause various ancient myths of monsters and the like, as I would later learn. However, even if you can learn of my tomb, first you would need to pass the monsters and demons guarding it. Monsters created from my own will and blood, and demons that had switched sides from The Abyss to pledge allegiance to me after the end of the Heaven Invasion. These warriors of mine have all slain thousands, mostly agents sent by The Abyss, who all have a natural calling. And yet, they were simply defeated by two seekers of mine. A woman covered by armor of the abyss, still retaining her humanity; then a scholar who has lived millions of lifetimes, still wanting to learn all there is. I can sense them from underneath my unbearably heavy coffin, and I can sense that the warrior doesn’t know what I am. This should be rather fun. The cover of the coffin is slowly lifted into the air, dark clouds bellowing from it as its spindly long legs stretched out onto the floor, slowly creeping towards the two. “Ah, it seems the spell worked.” The scholar let out a sigh as he lowered his hand, still shining white from producing the spell. “Let’s hope it did.” A deep voice reverberating from inside the futuristic looking helmet of the warrior. Then it hit them, a reverberating pain inside their skulls, as if something were trying to claw its way out. The Scholar was barely able to speak out a curing spell, the noise almost numbing every sense of body, mind, and soul. The two drop to the ground as the noise turns into a dull headache, then a worrying sense of trouble. “Something doesn’t seem right here.” The Warrior’s metallic voice ringing out, echoing throughout the chamber, as she loaded her double barrel shotgun, a satisfying click from both shells being loaded then a heavy snap as the barrel were put into place for firing. The sound of stone cracking and metal bending began to fill the room as a dark figure, cloaked in the black smoke rose from the coffin. The smoke began to slowly stop coming, starting from the bottom then rising to the top, wisps of darkness left behind to roam around the figure. Then, the cloak finally lifted. The Warriors eyes had started at the bottom, waiting for the cloak to lift, but as soon as her eyes reached his face, they began to cloud. Teeth clenched, The Warrior began to fire shell after shell at the man with a bird’s head. Said man began to deflect the shot, as if carelessly swatting a fly. The Scholar tried to call out to the Warrior, but it was no use; her rage had tuned everything else out, focusing only on the thing in front of her. Seeing the shotgun would not work on him, the Warrior drew her metal hilt, ignited the flat red blade, and launched herself, yelling “Lucifer!” Memories began to flash through her mind. A giant shadow standing about the wall, then a great beam of light tearing though it. “I swear, I am not him, but indeed someone entirely different.” The bird man said as he himself drew a sword Sparks flew as swords met. “But I see that you will not see reason until I have beaten you… Well then, let’s get started.” The scholar watched as their battle threatened to tear the chamber around them apart. It was obvious at least one of them was throwing everything into their attack. “What could fix her mental state for the time being.” He began to think quickly, calling on his namesake, The Curator. “There it is.” The scholar began chanting the spell as the battle raged on. “You murdered my lover, I can never forgive you.” Overhead strike after overhead strike fell upon the bird man’s blade. “If it’s any consolation, I can never forgive my father either.” The bird man had bounced back. “Father? Then this must be… Oh no.” The Scholar began to chant faster, hoping to end this fight very quickly because this bird man was actually… “Yes, indeed Scholar! I am Archdemon Mammon.” He stated. Could he read his mind, the Scholar wondered as the last few seconds of the chant began to finish up. A blast knocked out the Warrior, flying backwards right next to the Scholar and landing there. She was unconscious. “Now that that is finished, tell me scholar why you have awoken me, though I can probably guess.” “Your father, Archdemon Lucifer is tearing apart the universes, practically eating them one by one. We need you, another Archdemon, to stop him.” “What about the rest of the Archdemons? Please tell me scholar, as while we might not be purely family, I still have a familial connection to them.” “Of course. Well, to start off, Archdemon Satan and Archdemon Leviathan are preparing to attack at a pivotal moment but we believe that you are the only one who can really kill Lucifer. And the rest… let’s say they are living meager lives now. Archdemon Beelzebub is stringing together the planets that were destroyed, crumb by crumb and Archdemon Belphegor has simply lain down, waiting for the end.” “Of course he would just lie down, he is practically the laziest thing in the Gigaverse… You did not mention my sibling, Archdemon Asmodeus.” “I am sorry, but even I don’t know where Asmodeus is. We searched for her, but she somehow disappeared completely. Even the Gigaradar couldn’t find her.” “Do not fret Scholar, I am sure Asmodeus will show up at one point.” Mammon lay a comforting hand on the Scholar’s shoulder. “Now, onto business… where is Archangel Hashmal?” The scholar had a look of pity appear on his face. Frantically, “Scholar? Where is she? Where is my mother?!” “She was lost to us sometime ago. Her trail just vanishes. We’re not able to see what happened, due to the fact that her trail ended in the Destroyed Proto Realm, which is still filled with Gigaradiation, which in case you forgot during your long sleep, kills you if you look at it.” “That… certainly is a problem. Therefore, ask yourself why should I help you now, if that oath to look over my mother and to keep her safe was broken.” Mammon’s word taking a vicious tone. “Because the oath to stop your father was a lot stronger than ours.” The Scholar pleaded. “What’s the point if she’s dead?” “She’s not dead!” “What do you mean Scholar?” “She’s still alive, we just can’t find her. Her signal occasionally resonates from several universes, and even in a place deep below, within The Gigaverse. A place called The Cove of Slumber holds dark spirits which form a strong barrier which also stop any known methods of getting into other universes.” With a heavy sigh, “Fine then. I’ll take your word that she’s still alive.” Mammon, his beak mouth taking a slight unnatural curve of a smile, then says, “Where shall we begin?” End... for now.Category:Side Story